


Hydrangea: Hot and Humid Summer Romance in Three Acts

by moonlight_bunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_bunny/pseuds/moonlight_bunny
Summary: Summer might be too hot to handle, especially for these two, whose relationship is as fervent as ever-changing Summer weather.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three-part story, though the chapters aren't linking too much, so it is possible to enjoy every chapter as a separate story. Things also get more intense by each chapter, so if you found this story boring, there is more to come.
> 
> English is not my native language, so there might be wrong prepositions, weird words etc. scattered through this story even though I tried to proof-read it as good as I could.

Summer was hot as ever. The sun was shining down harshly, and it was almost impossible to escape it when in outside. Sky was brilliantly blue and vast, and no cloud was to be seen. It was probably the hottest day that summer, and the hot weather made Koga Oogami almost scrape his teeth.

Luckily, Yumenosaki Academy where Koga was heading to, was a prosperous private school, so it definitely had the proper air conditioning system to cool classrooms down. But it was so hot that thought of it didn’t help at all. If possible, it made Koga feel even hotter. He was really annoyed. His class had had a P.E. class, which was the last class of the day. Their teacher had kept the class outside, and it wasn’t even swimming! Koga was fairly good at sports, but even he had had troubles concentrating or doing anything properly in a weather like that. And even though he had showered properly, it was so hot outside that the walk from the field to the school felt like an eternal pathway to hell.

Finally, Koga arrived to school and went inside. It was cool and nice inside. The air conditioning was working just fine, and it was so different from the scorching hell that was searing everyone and everything outside. Koga couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh.

“What do you feel so good about, doggy?”

An amusing voice surprised Koga, and when he quickly turned around, he saw Rei Sakuma smirking behind his back.

“Vampire bastard!”

“Here I stand. Nevertheless, I would prefer you to use some other first name. Let’s see… how does Sakuma-senpai sound like?” Rei asked mockingly and his eyes narrowed even more.

“Sounds like shit! And how’s anything I feel about any of YOUR business!” Koga raged.

“Mad as ever.”

For a moment, the two just stood there, facing other. Rei was grinning pleasantly, while Koga was almost raging with anger. Why did Rei always get his nerves so much? 

Rei sighed.

“Brilliant! We have a club practice to attend and here you are asking for trouble again! Alas… let’s get going. I do not want to waste my whole day arguing with you”, Rei concluded.

“Wha-?! You vampire shit! You provoked me!” Koga shouted.

But Rei obviously didn’t listen, or at least he pretended not to. He just walked past Koga and continued towards the band club’s clubroom. Koga couldn’t do anything else than follow him, and it made him even angrier.

“I can almost hear you being angry”, Rei remarked while not even turning to Koga, who was walking behind his back.

“Your vampire instincts are rusty! I’m not angry!” Koga growled.

“Of course you’re not…”

Rei’s voice trailed away a little. Koga, who had sharp ears, noticed it instantly. Something was off, but it was probably one of Rei’s evil plans. Great, Koga thought, vampire bastard is ignoring me again. For some reason, it made Koga annoyed. He didn’t like Rei at all, but being ignored by him felt always… bad. Koga shook his head in order to drive the weird feeling away.

Suddenly, Rei took a misstep and tripped a little. He managed to keep his balance, but his small stumbling looked funny to Koga, who couldn’t help but let out a nasty laugh.

“Hah! Not so sharp today, aren’t we!” Koga exclaimed gleefully.

“…up”, Rei mumbled quietly.

“What? I can’t hear you!”

But Rei didn’t say it again. Instead, he took another step. It was somewhat shaky, and now Koga really noticed that something was off. Rei was usually tired during daytime and sometimes uninterested about everything, but he usually managed to keep at least passable care of his health.

“Hey, are you oka-“

But Koga couldn’t finish his sentence, because suddenly, Rei collapsed in front of his eyes. His tall and lean body fell on the floor and didn’t move at all. Koga got a scare so terrible that he almost jumped backwards.

“S-s-Sakuma-senpai?!” Koga shrieked.

But Rei didn’t neither answer nor move. He just lied there and didn’t show any signs of getting up anytime soon. Koga was confused. Was this one of the vampire’s tricks, or had Rei actually passed out? Koga didn’t know, but he decided it was better to find out. He crouched down and leaned over Rei to examine his face. It was pale and somewhat sweaty, but Rei’s expression was peaceful as ever. As he was just sleeping. But Koga knew that Rei, who indeed slept a lot during daytime, couldn’t fall asleep just like that. He always resided in his coffin, so this was clearly something entirely different.

Koga felt like his face was getting hotter. It was weird, he was just looking at Rei. But something in his expression made Koga feel strange inside. When Rei was lying down like that, his expression was… serene. Usually, when he was around Koga, he just looked playful, mean, cunning and sometimes even evil. But now… he looked almost beautiful. Now Koga definitely blushed, and he tried to push the thought away. Instead of thinking how Rei looked like, he should have been thinking of what to do. Should he drag Rei somewhere by himself, or get help? He couldn’t decide.

Koga leaned even closer over Rei. Now their noses were almost touching. Koga swallowed. He was getting nervous. Why did Rei make him feel that way? Koga couldn’t get his eyes off Rei’s face, let alone do something. It was like he was cursed by him, charmed by a vampire… Koga’s heart was beating faster and he felt a strong desire to do something… but what? As his lips parted in order to form a sentence, he got a sudden urge to do something completely different with them.

But he resisted.

“Sakuma-senpai”, Koga said with a smothered voice.

Suddenly, Rei’s body twitched. Koga was startled, but Rei didn’t wake up. Whatever that small movement ever was, it made Koga escape from his trance. He shook his head. Once again, the vampire he hated so much had made him fall for something strange. Koga felt embarrassed about what he had been about to do, but he tried not to think about it. Instead, he decided to help Rei by himself.

Koga took Rei’s slacking arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. He took a tight grip from Rei’s back and held the other arm in his hand. Rei was rather slender, so even though he was taller than Koga, he wouldn’t probably be that heavy.

“Okay, I’m going to lift you up now…” Koga mumbled but Rei didn’t answer.

“One, two… fuck! You’re one heavy vampire!” Koga complained quietly.

Since Rei was unconscious, it wasn’t that easy to drag him with. Koga managed to stand up, and he started to think where he should take Rei. He probably couldn’t drag Rei all the way to the nurse’s office, so he decided to take him first to the band club’s clubroom. They had been almost there when Rei had fainted, so the way wasn’t that long. And maybe Aoi twins were in the clubroom already, so Koga could ask their help if Rei didn’t wake up by then.

One step at a time, Koga progressed to the clubroom. Now he was certain that Rei wasn’t pretending: he would have “woken up” by now. He wasn’t that evil he would actually make Koga drag him along the hallways. Or so Koga thought. Even though it was cool inside, Koga started to sweat. Since Rei was completely unresponsive to anything, dragging him was a hard work. But it didn’t take that long from Koga to reach the clubroom. He opened the door clumsily with his other hand and tried very carefully not to drop Rei down. Once he got the door open, he kicked it and thrusted inside dragging Rei with him.

The twins were nowhere to be seen, and it made Koga irritated. They supposedly had a club practice, which had actually started a while ago, but they hadn’t arrived yet. Koga had been looking forward getting to play something this time and wasn’t pleased. But he had other problems to think about. Where he should place Rei? Probably not on the floor. From a chair he would easily fall down, so Koga chose his coffin. If he couldn’t get it open, he could at least place Rei on top of it.

As Koga begun to drag Rei closed to the coffin, he suddenly twitched again. His lips were moving, and Koga picked up something.

“…are…”

“Sakuma-senpai? Are you awake?” Koga asked. 

“…e…a…” 

“Sakuma-senpai! Hey! Wake up!” Koga said with a louder voice and shook Rei a little.

“Nnnh…”

“Sakuma-senpai! Are you alright? Wake up!” Koga almost shouted now and shook Rei even more.

Rei started moving even more now, and suddenly, he opened his eyes and blinked.

“…up…” he said with a coarse voice.

“What? Do you need to stand up?” Koga asked.

“No… you’re too loud…”

Rei coughed a little, and it made Koga worried. But he didn’t seem to be coughing up blood or anything else unpleasant, so his throat was probably just dry. He blinked a few times, as if he was trying to focus his sight on something.

“What… happened?” Rei asked, confused.

“I explain it shortly. But now I need to get you down. You’re heavy!” Koga complained.

“Coffin…” Rei said.

Koga continued dragging Rei to his coffin. This time it was a little easier, since Rei was now supporting himself more with his own legs.

“Let me down”, Rei told Koga as they were by his coffin.

Koga obeyed and helped Rei come down. Together, they opened the lift and as Koga kept it up, Rei crawled into the coffin and curled up into a more convenient position.

“Water…” Rei’s voice was still coarse.

“I’ll go get some! Don’t you dare move or I’ll kill you!” Koga snapped and rushed out the room.

As Koga was deciding what to buy by the vending machine, he thought about what had just happened. Probably it wasn’t anything serious – Rei couldn’t stand daylight, let alone hot weather. So why had he wandered outside during daytime then? Usually, when Koga came to club practice, Rei was still in his coffin. He usually never wandered around school if the sun was shining or if the weather didn’t please him. So what had he been doing and why?

Koga returned to the clubroom with many thoughts buzzing in his head. As he opened the door, he saw that Rei was now sitting and tapping his phone. Koga was relieved to see Rei in better shape already.

“Oi. Who are you mailing to”? Koga asked while sitting on the floor next to the coffin.

“Twins… it is probably for the best to call of the club practice”, Rei told Koga.

“You’re damn right! It’s way too hot to even play anything. Here, I bought you this…” Koga gave Rei a carton of juice, which he accepted.

“What is this?” Rei asked and examined the packaging.

“Juice, I guess. I have heard it is supposed to make your blood thicker, or something”, Koga said while opening his own drink.

“Interesting… maybe you should have been one to drink this, then…” Rei said and smiled faintly while thrusting a straw into carton.

“Wha-! No way! Are you planning feasting on me? No fucking way!” Koga snapped.

But Rei didn’t respond, he just closed his eyes and begun drinking. As Koga watched, he saw deep red juice flowing into Rei’s mouth through transparent straw. It almost looked like he was drinking blood. It made Koga little frightened but at the same time, he couldn’t turn away. It really bugged him, and he tried to concentrate on his own drink and stared at the wall, but he couldn’t help glancing Rei occasionally.

For a while, the two of them just sat there, sipping their drinks in silence. The sun was shining down from the window, but at least air conditioning was working, and Rei’s coffin was also pleasantly cool.

“It’s so fucking hot I can barely stand it!” Koga complained and swept his forehead.

“I was almost in a verge of perishing. This weather is not suitable for… my kind”, Rei sighed.

“Then why were he having this club practice, anyway? You should have gone home or something!” Koga told Rei.

“Why indeed…” Rei closed his eyes and put his carton down.

Rei opened his eyes and looked at Koga. His eyes were glittering in the sun and he looked sharp. And somewhat cunning. This was the Rei Sakuma Koga knew so well.

“Now… I have not yet thanked you properly”, Rei said and smiled a little.

“For what?” Koga asked and blushed a little.

“For helping me to survive this weather. Honestly, it is not like this was the first time this kind of… thing has happened. But this time, you were there to help me.”

Rei’s eyes were oddly kind, and Koga had to turn away, so Rei couldn’t see his embarrassing expression.

“No need to thank me for anything! I know you don’t mean it anyway, you stupid vampire!” Koga muttered.

“Is that so? Well then. Maybe I should offer you a reward”, Rei said.

Now Koga had to turn back to Rei, even though his tone of voice was no doubt mocking.

“What are you talking about?” Koga was a little confused.

“You rescued a vampire, so I presume I should offer you something for a rejoinder. Well then… what should it be?” Rei said and smiled.

Koga didn’t understand. This was obviously one of the vampire’s usual tricks… but when Koga looked at Rei, his eyes dropped a little, and he found himself staring at his lips. Oh no… it was so happening again.

“I… want…” Koga muttered and blushed as he started to lose his courage.

“What is it, doggy? I can’t hear you”, Rei was enjoying Koga’s predicament.

“Fuck this shit! You know what I want”, Koga was surprisingly bold with his statement.

“I cannot know what you want if you do not express it to me”, Rei said and leaned closer to Koga, which made his face red.

Now Rei’s face was so close to Koga’s and it made him to remember that short moment on the hallway when their noses had almost touched. If Koga was a braver type, he could just have grabbed Rei’s face and get what he wanted, but he wasn’t. He wanted to bite his lip. It was so stupid. Why it was so difficult to say out loud?

“I… w-want… I want…” Koga stuttered.

“What is it you want, doggy?” Rei’s voice was deeper, and he came even closer.

Koga backed a little: their noses were almost touching. When Rei was that close, it was almost even more difficult to say it. Koga knew his face was red, he almost saw it reflecting from Rei’s eyes. How was Rei always so good in games like this?

“I want… a… k-k… kiss! Fucking vampire bastard! I want a kiss!” Koga suddenly blurted out.

“See? Was it that difficult?” Rei asked amusingly and looked at Koga, who was now panting as if he was exhausted.

“Well, then… come closer…”

Rei’s voice had that deep, intense tone again, and it drew Koga closer like a magnet. There he was, sitting next to Rei who was sitting in his coffin, leaning over the side. Now their noses were truly touching, and as Koga parted his lips, Rei’s warm tongue touched his lower lip before thrusting in. It really was a proper kiss, deep and passionate, and it made Koga feel hot inside. As they finally parted, they both sighed, which made Rei smile.

“I have fulfilled your request”, Rei said, somewhat exhausted.

“Um… are you okay?” Koga asked warily.

“I guess… the heat is just making me dizzy”, Rei sighed and reverted to his coffin.

“Should… should you visit infirmary then, or something?” Koga asked.

“I do not think so. I can rest here for a while, drink some beverages and go then home”, Rei said.

Koga didn’t want to ask what kind of beverages Rei was talking about, so he just stood silent. His heart was still beating fast, and he really wanted more, but he couldn’t ask Rei for it. It was very strange. He really disliked Rei, but why did he always made him feel so good?

“You do need not worry about me, doggy”, Rei said.

“I’m not worried about you! I’m just… it’s just for UNDEAD’s sake!” Koga claimed.

“For UNDEAD, eh? How considerate… of you.”

“And for this club, too! We haven’t even had much of practices lately!” Koga complained.

“You like this club that much? Sure, you do love your… instrument, but still…” Rei sounded little questioning.

“It’s just because-“

Koga stopped in the middle of the sentence. He wanted to bite his tongue: he had been about to say something very embarrassing! And it was not like him to be so… earnest. And it was surely not like him to give Rei any more weapons to use against him!

“- never mind. Anyway, if you have everything then, I’ll get going”, Koga said and stood up, making sure not to meet Rei’s dubious gaze.

“Very well then. We shall meet… wait. When was it again?” Rei asked, resting his hand on his forehead.

“Oh, geez! It’s not like you to forget stuff? Are you really OK?” Koga became little worried.

“It is just… this heatstroke… or something. What if I told you – erm, never mind. So, doggy… when was it?” Rei asked again, sounding a little confused.

“For the thousandth time, I’m not a dog! But, uhh… next Wednesday. And you better remember it! It was a promise, you know!” Koga scolded Rei.

“Yes, yes… very well. I shall remember it. And now… please close the lid as you leave. I need some rest”, Rei said and closed his eyes.

As Koga grabbed the lid, he looked at Rei. Overall, he looked pale but had already gotten some color to his cheeks. Because his eyes were closed, Rei couldn’t see Koga. If he had, he would have probably been surprised of the loving expression Koga was currently having.

“Good night, vampire”, Koga whispered as he closed the lid.

“I can still hear you, you know”, Rei’s muffled voice said inside.

“You fucking vampire bastard!” Koga snapped, kicked the coffin and stormed out the clubroom.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the Hydrangea series. This story includes more, uh, action, and the Aoi twins also make an appearance. The yukatas they are wearing are the same that they have in the cards of Hydrangea set.

Cool evening breeze tickled Koga’s cheek, as he was walking down the road. It wasn’t that late yet, but the weather was already rather chilly. I made Koga almost miss the super-hot days they had had about a week ago. But just almost.

Koga sighed. He wished he wasn’t so stubborn and stupid. Otherwise, he would have worn just his normal clothes. But not this time! A certain phone call had made Koga sure to wear yukata. When Koga remembered it, it made him immediately annoyed. He could still hear a specific voice speaking with an amused tone in his ears.

“At seven? Isn’t that a little late?” Koga had asked over a phone.

“Not really… it is to start at seven. If we go a little late, it will surprise them more”, Rei had told him.

“Fine, then…” Koga had sighed.

“By the way… I am going to wear a yukata”, Rei had told him.

“So what? How does what you are wearing concerns ME in any way?”

“Just saying. Goodbye!” Rei had happily hung up.

“Vampire bastard, wait! Vamp- god dammit!” Koga had screamed to a silent line.

After putting his phone down, Koga was very confused. What had that been about? Rei never, ever talked about clothes, rarely even their stage outfits. Was that some sort of trick? Like, Rei could have been saying that he’ll wear a yukata, then didn’t do it and make Koga look like a fool if he took a hint and wore one himself. Or was he hinting that he wanted to see Koga in one, too? He probably knew Koga wouldn’t wear one if he told him to do it. 

“Argh! Why is this so damn complicated! I don’t even have a yuk – or wait, do I?”

Koga had checked his wardrobe. Yes, he did have a yukata. But he was still unsure about what to do.

In the end, he ended up wearing yukata. He had decided to hold his head high even if Rei decided to make fun of him, appear in normal clothes and everything. Koga wasn’t too much of a friend of fancy clothes and wearing yukata restrained his movements a little too much. And he absolutely hated geta, but he had decided to go all out. Because of his clothes, he was already quite annoyed upon arriving the festival area.

It was a small summer festival, nothing too big but a fun thing to have around, either way. Koga could already smell the food, coming from the stalls, and he was almost waiting for the fireworks show. But he hadn’t even gone to the festival if 2wink hadn’t been performing there. It was a small, unofficial live show they had prepared just for the fun since they were well-known within the area festival was being held. They had begged their seniors at the club to come, and they had agreed. Koga didn’t know if any other Yumenosaki students were around – probably some, but the twins hadn’t really advertised their show at school. Either way, it was finally time to enjoy the summer festival.

Koga arrived the festival area. Quite many people were in truth wearing yukata, and Koga was able to relax a little. But if he was to walk next to Rei who wasn’t wearing one, he would surely look like a fool. But where was Rei, anyway? Koga kept looking around but saw no familiar faces.

“Oi, doggy? Over here, over here!”

Koga turned around: it was certainly Rei’s voice. And there he was indeed standing, next to a mask stall. And he was wearing a yukata. In fact, yukata really suited Rei. The colour was little off, though – besides school uniform, Rei rarely wore anything blue. He even had some flower decorations in his belt. But it looked good on him. And it made Koga blush a little.

“Oh, so you took a hint! Good boy! I’m proud of you”, Rei walked towards Koga, stopped before him and patted his head.

“Stop that, you stupid vampire!” Koga snapped and brushed Rei’s hand away.

“There, there! Don’t be so rough already. It’s a festival night!” Rei announced happily.

“Eh? So you like festivals or what?”

“Hmm… night is my time, and this night surely looks good. But follow me, puppy! We have a live show to attend. It is to start soon.”

Without further ado, Rei just turned around and started walking towards what Koga thought to be the live venue. Koga couldn’t help but follow him, but he made sure to walk a step or two away from him. If they walked next to each other, someone could have thinking they were having a date, or something weird.

A date, though…

Koga shook his head violently and tried to concentrate the stalls surrounding him. That was selling takoyaki, oh, and there were the water balloons… and Rei’s yukata’s neckline was way too low…

Stop that, Koga told himself as he blushed. Don’t fall into his traps!

“Want a candy apple, puppy? Oh, wait… dogs aren’t supposed to eat anything sweet, aren’t they?” Rei asked with an amusing tone in his voice.

“The fuck I know! I’m not a dog!” Koga said angrily.

But Rei just chuckled.

“Oh, there is already quite a crowd here… but Aoi-kuns are late. I do not have a watch, though…” Rei mumbled as they settled into a crowd in the front of them.

“Shit! I don’t like waiting”, Koga sighed.

“Impatient as always. Alas, I have lived a long life, so I am quite used to it. Wait… there they are!”

As Rei pointed, Koga looked and saw the twins coming to the stage. They were also wearing yukatas and holding fans in their hands.

“Good night, everyone! This is 2wink, prepared for the festival mood!” Hinata announced.

“Without further ado, let’s get into this! This is our first song, WONDER WONDER TOY LAND!” Yuta informed.

Music started flowing from the speakers and Koga noticed that some of the audience members even had light sticks prepared. Usually, twins’ performances had lots of physical activities, but this time – probably because of their clothes – they weren’t moving around that much, and their singing was emphasized.

“Holy shit, they sing well! Weren’t they that good before?” Koga was a little surprised.

“Of course, they are quite talented… oh, look! They noticed us! Wave, doggy! Not your tail, though…” Rei said jokingly and waved his hand.

“Seriously, someday, I will surely finish you!” Koga gritted his teeth but waved anyway.

The twins seemed to notice them and waved back. Rei looked satisfied.

“They have seen us… good. Now… follow me”, Rei said and turned around.

“Hey – wait! What is this crap? I want to see the show!” Koga complained.

“We have already seen plenty”, Rei said and started walking away.

“Wha – but – hey! Wait!” Koga gave up and followed Rei.

Even though Rei was also wearing geta, he was walking quite fast. Koga had to take smaller steps he had been used to and was almost stumbling because of it. It made him annoyed, but he couldn’t help it. Rei probably had much more experience in wearing fancy clothes than he did.

Koga noticed that more people were pointing at the 2wink’s direction and going there. He had to sidestep some people, so he didn’t run against them. There were much less people around the stalls, as most of them probably went to see the show to kill time before the fireworks.

Suddenly, Rei took a turn and disappeared between a mask stall and a ramen stall and Koga couldn’t help but follow. It was darker there as the lights couldn’t quite reach, but Koga could still see a shadow of a nearby temple. Rei was going towards it but suddenly, he changed his direction again and this time, he vanished in the shadows behind a big tree. Koga gulped. Should he really follow him there, or…?

Koga’s legs started to feel a little shaky, but he kept going. As he went around the tree, arms suddenly grabbed him.

“Wha - mmmph!”

Rei put his hand on Koga’s mouth and twisted his other arm around Koga’s waist.

“Silence! You probably don’t want to be heard, do you?” Rei whispered into Koga’s ear, which made chills go down his spine.

Rei let his hand slide away, and Koga was able to answer.

“Fucking vampire, what is the meaning of this? One of your stupid traps? Hah! I won’t be falling for it this time!” Koga hissed.

“Are you sure? It is night… you are used to me during daytime. But this time… it is all different!”

Suddenly, Rei turned around and pushed Koga against the tree. It hurt a little, but Koga didn’t have any time to complain, as Rei’s lips were already pressing against his. The kiss was hot, and it was a strange feeling: the night was getting cooler, but Koga’s body was becoming warmer with every touch of Rei’s tongue, which Koga had let to enter inside his mouth. One of Rei’s fangs hit Koga’s upper lip, but Koga didn’t care. His head was already going dizzy and he barely noticed Rei tearing his yukata off…

Rei didn’t let Koga catch a breath, he just kept kissing him. The kisses were intense, Rei’s body was pressing against Koga’s. Nothing had happened but kisses, but Koga felt already like he was going crazy. Was the late hour really making the vampire this fervent? It was a feverish treatment Koga was getting and he didn’t have any time to think if he liked it or not.

Now Rei was kissing his neck, and Koga was breathing heavily. Why was it always like this? Why was he always such an easy prey? But for some reason, Koga didn’t feel like complaining at all. He felt Rei putting his hand under his yukata, which made him twitch.

“Doggy… oh. What do we have here?” Rei whispered playfully while sliding his hand up Koga’s thigh.

“That’s – hnnnngh!” Koga had to bite his teeth in order not to make a sound.

“That’s much better. Better… let me see…”

Rei kneeled and pulled Koga’s underwear down. Koga had barely any time to react before Rei took it into his mouth. Koga covered his mouth with his hand: it was so difficult to keep it silent when it felt so good. He felt Rei’s warm and moist tongue licking him, and he closed his eyes: it felt even better. He wished his legs wouldn’t betray him, and he tried to hold on to the tree best he could. But it was almost no use: as Rei suddenly started sucking, Koga’s knees went very weak, and he almost had to bite his hand in order not to make sounds.

“Mmmnnhhh… hnnnnghhh…” Koga made muffled sounds.

“Good… doggy… you’re behaving yourself… at least… this once…” Rei mumbled.

Suddenly, it went deeper, and Koga gasped hard. He was very close, and Rei knew it. As Rei pulled of, Koga came. He couldn’t help it: he dropped on his knees and as he was gasping, hand still covering his mouth, a lonely tear rolled from the corner of his eye.

“Mmmhhh… you were… so… cute…”

Rei, who was also on his knees before Koga, moved Koga’s hand away and kissed him. First, it was soft and warm, but it quickly turned into a hot and passionate one. Their tongues tried to capture each other, and even Koga though he would be feeling exhausted after an orgasm like that, he started to recover. He pressed hard, and Rei deliberately lost his balance, falling backwards, letting Koga be on top of him.

For a moment, they just breathed heavily and looked each other in the eye. Koga saw his image reflecting from Rei’s eyes. He has such a wild expression, almost like never seen before. And Rei’s eyes were gleaming in the night, making him look a little dangerous.

“Puppy… your turn…” Rei panted.

Koga crawled backwards until his face met Rei’s waist. For some reason, Rei’s yukata was almost falling of him. And when Koga moved the fabric, he met a surprise.

“Wha – were you going commando this whole time?!”

“Shh, someone could hear us!” Rei hissed and looked around.

“But-“

“Oh, doggy! You are not supposed to wear underwear with yukata! But… please continue.”

Koga brushed it off without commenting on anything. Instead, he opened his mouth and let Rei’s manhood enter. Rei gasped hard, and Koga noticed he had to take same measures to silence himself as Koga had taken before. Koga didn’t waste any time: he started sucking it fast, making Rei squirm.

“Mmmhh… hnnnhh… please… more!” Rei whispered.

As much as Koga wanted to disobey, he didn’t. Instead, he let it come deeper, making Rei throw his head backwards. Koga felt his hear beating fast. Since when pleasuring Rei had made him so excited?  
“Haah… aaahhh… yes…”, Koga could hear Rei’s smothered voices.

Koga started to use his tongue more, even though it was a little tired from all that kissing. He knew which area to touch, and he was right: Rei’s feet muscles knotted, and he probably was very close coming.

“Hmmmhhh… K-kog-aaahh!”

It was so sudden Koga didn’t have any chances pulling away as Rei had done. He just had to take it all, hot and sticky, flowing into his mouth. It almost made Koga cough, but he endured it, swallowing it quickly. As he let go, he looked at Rei. He was lying on his back, hand now resting on his forehead, eyes closed.

“You know… you never say my name”, Koga muttered.

“Is… that… so…”, Rei panted.

“But… you said it now.”

Saying it made Koga blush. He looked at Rei, whose cheeks had become red as well.

“I must have lost my mind… I prefer “puppy” you know?” Rei said, trying to grasp amused tone.

“It’s not that bad… to lose your mind sometimes.”

Suddenly Koga realized what he had just said. It made him so embarrassed he couldn’t bear to look at Rei anymore. Instead, he stood up, not facing Rei and fixed his yukata. When he turned back to him, he was still laying down. And Koga noticed that his yukata was almost completely fallen off during their act.

“Hey, stand up! We still have time to see the fireworks. And how the hell did your yukata become like that?”

“Oh… I think… I do not know”, Rei said and stood up, shaking his head a little.

“W-wait! Someone might see your- never mind. Just fix it already!” Koga told Rei.

“Hmm… could you do it for me, puppy?” Rei asked.

“Geez, why the hell can’t you do that by yourself?” Koga complained but started to do it anyway.

As Koga was fixing Rei’s yukata, they could hear faint singing voices and applauses coming nearby.

“So, the show isn’t over yet? Maybe we should go and see. They might sing TRICK OR TREAT or something”, Koga said while tying Rei’s belt.

“Are you that eager to perform?” Rei asked quietly.

“Uh… not really. There. It’s finished”, Koga said and took a step back: he had managed to fix Rei’s yukata rather well.

“Come on… let’s go”, Koga said and turned to leave.

Suddenly, Rei grabbed his arm. Koga turned to face him: Rei pulled him closer, gave him a kiss and then rested his head on his shoulder.

“H-hey! What are you doing?!” Koga hissed: he had blushed furiously and kept looking around.

“Thank you… doggy”, Rei sighed and smiled.

“Stop that! Seriously… what’s wrong with you?” Koga asked, annoyed.

“And you were so cute just a moment ago. I could ask the same question, you know…”

“Shut up, vampire bastard! I’m not cute!” Koga whispered angrily. 

“The ones who do not realize it are the cutest of them all”, Rei said and parted from Koga, smiling at him.

“Hmph! I don’t even like you, you know!” Koga snorted and looked away.

“Whether you like me or not is not the topic here. Let’s see… you said something about fireworks, right? Maybe we should go back and greet Aoi-kuns as well”, Rei said and started to walk back towards the festival area.

“But… what are you going to tell them? They obviously have already noticed that we disappeared!” Koga asked as he followed Rei, tripping a little along the way.

“I come up with… something. Do not worry about it, doggy! Here, I’ll buy you some food”, Rei said happily.

“I don’t want any food! Especially from you!” Koga raged.

They had come back to the festival area. Rei quickly spotted Hinata and Yuta, who were ordering something at one of the stalls.

“Aoi-kuns! Good evening. It is such a pleasure to see you so energetic here. It was a wonderful performance, indeed…” Rei said as he approached them.

“Sakuma-senpai! Thank you very much!” Yuta said.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Hinata accompanied.

“But… I thought I saw you senpais at the audience. But then you vanished!” Yuta said and looked from annoyed Koga to Rei, who was smiling.

“I noticed it, too! Did you even see the whole show?” Hinata sounded doubtful.

“Well… you see… doggy here wanted… a candy apple. Something to lick, you know. After all, he is a puppy… so… we went to get one”, Rei told the twins.

His tone of voice was joking, but just enough for only Koga to recognize it. And as Koga felt anger building inside him, he felt almost every hair of his body standing up.

“Oogami-senpai, everything okay?” Hinata asked.

“No! I mean – yes! I just want to kill this vampire bastard here!” Koga snorted.

“Huh, but why? Did you have to pay for your candy apple?” Hinata asked.

“Don’t worry, senpai! I’ll buy you something! You came to watch our show, anyway”, Yuta said.

“I don’t want anything!” Koga gritted his teeth and kept glaring at Rei, who just smiled mischievously.

“Aww, but it’s the summer festival! You have to taste at least something!” Yuta said and took Koga’s left arm.

“Hey! What are you – let me go!” Koga shouted.

“Aniki’s right! It’s not a festival without delicious foods! Come, Oogami-senpai! I’ll buy you some cotton candy!” Hinata said and took Koga’s another arm.

“Brother, that’s wrong order! He’ll need to eat something spicy first! Sweets come after that!”

“Let me go! I don’t want to…!”

But Koga’s complaints were futile, as twins were already dragging him to the stalls. Koga couldn’t help but throw the last evil glance at Rei, who was obviously enjoying the situation way too much.

“Have fun, doggy!” Rei chuckled.

“You stupid vampire bastard! I’ll kill you!” Koga shouted.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Hydrangea series. This is the third rewrite of this story, combining elements of two previous versions. I also struggled between a cute ending and a mischievous ending. I chose the latter because I think it suits these characters better :D You are free to imagine what happened after the door was locked.
> 
> There is a possibility I will write the fourth part to this story, but if I ever do that, I'll publish it as a independent story. I do have an idea and some material to the story already, but I'm still uncertain will the story work or not.

Rain was pouring down heavily. No sane person would go out in such a downpour, but Koga had no other choices. The weather had surprised him: it had been cloudy, but suddenly it had started raining heavily. Luckily, it wasn’t that windy, but it didn’t help much: Koga’s clothes were already drenched, even though he was holding an umbrella. He tried to run as fast as possible, and with every step he took, water flowed into his shoes like a flood.

“Shit, fuck, shit…” Koga kept cursing while approaching the school.

The gates were open, so Koga just dashed in and kept running. But then he noticed something in the corner of his eye. 

It was Rei. Koga stopped and looked at him.

Koga knew he probably shouldn’t follow Rei – it never caused him anything but troubles – but he couldn’t help thinking what Rei was doing outside in a weather like this. But there he was, holding an umbrella and walking towards the garden near the tea club’s clubroom. Koga glanced at school’s main building, then he looked again at Rei. Curiosity got better of him: he decided he could take care of his business at school later and followed Rei.

Soon, Koga was close enough and grabbed Rei’s shoulder. They were in the garden, and no one else was there. Lights were off at tea club’s house, and the flowers were gleaming as raindrops fell onto them.

“Oi! What are you doing here?”

Rei turned and made a surprised expression. He looked quite pale but gave Koga a smile altogether.

“I could ask you same question”, Rei answered.

“Bah! The weather’s terrible. Better go inside”, Koga said and looked away from Rei.

“Well then… why decided you not to?” Rei asked playfully and tilted his head.

“What are you talking about?” Koga blurted and blushed.

“Based on the state of your clothes, you have just arrived but did not go into the school”, Rei said and took a step closer to Koga: Koga retreated.

“So… why did you followed me?” Rei asked and came even closer.

“Uh… that’s…” Koga’s face was red, and he was unable to give a sensible answer.

Though he didn’t know even himself, why he had followed Rei. He couldn’t help but look Rei in the eyes: there was a curious look in the red eyes he knew so well, and his face became even hotter.  
“Is that so”, Rei said, and his smile widened.

Rei’s umbrella made a ‘thud’ sound: it had hit Koga’s. Rei reacted to this by tossing his umbrella aside, bowed a little and dived under Koga’s umbrella.

“H-hey! What are you doing? Go away!” Koga shrieked and his already red cheeks became crimson.

“But I don’t want to”, Rei said quietly.

Koga felt how his heart started to beat faster when Rei reached out his hand to caress Koga’s hair, and he started to feel warm inside when Rei’s nose touched his own. Koga’s breathing grew only slightly heavier, but Rei could notice it. He moved his hand from Koga’s hair and put his thumb on his lower lip. Koga’s chest started to feel little tight. A small touch like that was enough to get him feeling uncomfortable.

“Say… do you really want me to go away?” Rei said with a low voice.

“No! Don’t…” Koga whispered.

“That is adorable. And you are rewarded.”

Rei removed his thumb from Koga’s lip and replaced it with his own. The first kiss was tentative. After Rei parted Koga’s lips, they looked each other in the eyes. Koga saw his own, almost painful expression reflecting from Rei’s eyes. He took a sharp breath as Rei came closer again, and the second kiss was longer and deeper. It was a strange feeling: the kiss was so warm while it was cool and rainy outside. Rei let his tongue touch Koga’s, and he took his head between his hands. Umbrella dropped from Koga’s hand and fell on the ground, but he didn’t care. He embraced Rei, which made Rei surprised. Koga never hugged him, but now he was holding Rei like he wanted to melt together with him. Rei also curled his arms around Koga. The kisses were intense. Koga felt that he was getting even more soaked by the rain, but he didn’t care.

Koga was already breathing rather heavily, and when he pressed his body against Rei’s, he could feel something hard in Rei’s pants, too. They kissed again, deeply, and when their tongues touched, Koga made a weird sound. It was like a signal for Rei to take the next step. Suddenly, Koga felt his back hitting something. Without him noticing it, they had moved even more closer to the tea club’s clubroom, and now Rei was pushing him against its wall. But Koga let him do it, and next he let Rei kiss his neck. He could feel his tongue tickling sensitive skin: Koga started to feel even hotter and let out a small moan.

“S-sakuma… senpai”, Koga panted.

”Yes… doggy?” Rei answered: his breath was now heavier, too.

“Someone… aah… might… haah… come”, Koga managed to say: Rei was now kissing his collar bones.

“In this weather? Hardly”, Rei said while continuing with kisses.

And he was right: it was still raining somewhat heavily, and it was summer holiday, anyway: not many students would be at school, either way.

Suddenly, Koga could feel Rei opening his belt and searching for an opening into his pants. He was still kissing his neck, and Koga closed his eyes: as Rei took his erect member into his hand, he gasped.

“Funny… I have yet done anything”, Rei said quietly, with a playful tone in his voice.

“Vampire… bastard…” Koga answered, but didn’t sound angry at all.

“Cute. Let’s see how you handle this…”

Rei moved from Koga’s neck to his lips. Tongue thrusted into Koga’s mouth, and he quivered, as Rei started stroking his member at the same time. The pleasure was incredible, and as the kisses had already made Koga very aroused, he knew he couldn’t take it for too long.

“S-sakuma… haah… senpai… aah…” Koga let out almost incomprehensible moans.

“Yes… I am here…” Rei answered altogether.

“More… please…” Koga pleaded and groaned a little.

Rei’s grip became tighter and the strokes faster, and he kissed Koga to the lips again, and Koga had hard time stay standing, as he was feeling so good. He felt like his whole body was on fire, and he was feeling something building inside him.

“S-sakuma-senpai! I think… I’m…” Koga was panting hard.

“Do it… for me, doggy”, Rei whispered into his ear.

One stroke later Koga felt like he exploded. He came long and hard, and he knew somewhere behind the haze that he had moaned way too hard, but he enjoyed the orgasm taking over his body and it took a while before he could even open his eyes. He noticed that Rei had wrapped his arms around him, probably to prevent him from falling over.

“Sakuma-senpai…?” Koga asked.

“Yes, doggy?” Rei answered.

“Uh, nothing… your turn, I’ll reckon?” Koga said and tried to build some energy to take care of Rei’s needs.

“Fine. But not here. All of my clothes are wet, I am freezing, and I think I need both shower and the laundry room”, Rei said as he pulled away from Koga.

Koga looked down and saw a stain on Rei’s pants. He blushed: he had come to Rei’s clothes.

“Ah… erm… well, I’m all wet too! I need a change!” Koga exclaimed, embarrassed.

“Perfect. Let’s go and find some clothes. I think there is a free locker room we can borrow… the sports clubs probably are not holding their practices when the weather is this bad”, Rei said.

As Rei told him this, Koga tugged his member back to his pants. He noticed Rei was observing him, and it made him blush. Which was rather pointless: Rei had seen his manhood several times already. But Koga brushed the thought away, and went to get his umbrella, which had fallen to the ground and had started filling with water. He poured the water away, but then, faced a problem.

“The fuck-?! What’s wrong with this shit?!” Koga became angry as he tried to assemble the umbrella, which seemed to be broken.

“Don’t throw your stuff around, puppy, or it will get broken”, Rei said calmly and picked up his umbrella.

It was unbroken, and Rei assembled it easily. It seemed to only get Koga even angrier, and he gave poisonous look to Rei, who only smiled.

“Now, there, there! Next time, when it rains, I can let you come under mine”, Rei said playfully.

“No thank you! I don’t need your stupid umbrella!” Koga shouted.

“Oh, what a shame. You missed your opportunity right there, puppy.”

Those words made Koga blush, and he tossed his broken umbrella away.

“Oi! No trashing on school grounds”, Rei remarked.

“Whatever! I’m going to take that shower now!” Koga growled and started to march to the school.

Rei followed Koga, letting the trashing slip, and soon the two were standing at school’s entrance hall. Koga kept turning his head, like he was unsure where to go.

“Let’s see… laundry room is this way. Come, puppy! Follow me”, Rei said and gestured Koga to follow him.

Koga followed Rei to the laundry room. He hated obeying Rei’s orders, but there was nothing he could do: he wanted to change his clothes, too. They picked towels and some gym clothes they could change into, but then, they ran into a problem.

“Any idea how to use these?” Koga asked and patted one of the machines.

“I can study the manual. But I would rather shower first. Are you not cold?” Rei asked Koga.

“Well… not really”, Koga said.

“It must be that hot blood of yours. But let us go for now… we can come and bring our clothes here later”, Rei said and left the room: Koga followed him again. 

Rei led Koga to the locker rooms. Rei tried the first door: it was locked, but it was no work at all to his master key. As they had suspected, no one was there, so they entered.

“So… you want to take the first turn?” Koga asked warily as Rei turned the lights on.

“What are you talking about, doggy? We will go together”, Rei said playfully and started to take off his clothes.

“But I don’t want to!” Koga couldn’t hide his red cheeks.

“Don’t want to? Don’t be silly, puppy! It is hardly the first time you have seen me naked”, Rei laughed.

“It’s not that! I just… don’t… want to”, Koga said, blushed and turned his head away.

“Well… that is not a problem for me. You see… I can make you want to”, Rei said with a low voice.

Suddenly, he was close to Koga, and before Koga could react, Rei’s bare upper body was against his, and a hungry kiss caressed his lips. It was strange: Koga had experienced great pleasure just a moment ago, but a kiss like that made him want more. He couldn’t help but sheepishly look at Rei, who looked satisfied.

“More obedient already. Great. Take your clothes off”, Rei jokingly ordered, and was a little surprised when Koga consented.

Koga tried to not look at Rei while undressing and was facing the lockers. He couldn’t help thinking what Rei had done to him yet again. For some reason, Rei always found ways to make him do things he didn’t want to do… or did he? 

Koga shook his head a little. It was confusing. Everything was always so confusing when he was with Rei. Koga hated how Rei always managed to provoke him, drive him angry and say bad things to him. At the same time, there was a desire, a weird feeling inside him, which almost made him want Rei to tease him, give him the mischievous look he knew so well, call him “puppy”…

“Oi, puppy! What is taking so long?” Koga heard Rei’s amused voice.

“Shut up and mind your own business!” Koga shouted and yanked his pants down.

“Looks better. Alas… I’ll go now”, Koga heard Rei say, and shortly after that there was a sound of water dropping on the floor.

Koga sighed. He removed rest of his clothes and joined Rei in the showers. His eyes widened: Rei was showering under the first one, and water was running along his pale, slender body. Koga felt how his cheeks started burning, as Rei turned to face him, and there was an inscrutable look in his eyes. It was like he was inviting him to an adventure of sorts. But Koga was unable to answer. He turned away and went under the shower which was as far as possible from Rei’s.

Koga turned the water on, and soon hot water showered onto Koga’s head and he closed his eyes. Slowly, he was starting to feel warmer. It was much better. It made Koga think the summer weather, which had been quite wild so far. Very hot days followed by downpours and typhoons, but also cool evenings with brilliant night skies… it was fervent. Like his relationship with Rei…

“Why are you so far away… you make me lonely, you know…”

Rei’s deep voice was suddenly behind Koga’s back, penetrating his ear, making him gasp from the surprise. As Rei’s arms slowly curled around his body and his mouth pressed against Koga’s neck, Koga didn’t feel any need to fight back. Hot water was watering their bodies, and as Rei kissed Koga’s neck, Koga could feel his heart start beating faster.

Rei kept giving small kisses to Koga’s neck, and his hands idly caressed Koga’s upped body. Koga felt something touch his thigh: it was hard, and he knew what it was. Koga also noticed that he, too, was getting hard, and though they had just did it not too long ago, Koga felt like he was ready for second round. Rei seemed to think the same, as his hands moved lower and discovered Koga’s growing erection.

The first few strokes were tentative, like Rei was testing if he could do it. Koga let out a small moan, which was a confirmation to Rei to keep going. Soon, he was doing it little faster, and Koga had to brace his hand against the wall. His breathing grew heavier as Rei’s kisses on his neck became fiercer, and Koga could feel a fang gently touching his skin. But he had absolutely no time to think about the consequences of that: Rei was now stroking it much faster and Koga had to yet again fight to stay standing.

Koga could feel that Rei was also very aroused, and as Rei kept breathing in Koga’s ear, it made Koga even more excited. The hot water made Koga’s body feel even hotter, and as Rei’s body pressed even more firmly against him, he started to feel like he was close climaxing gain.

“S-sakuma-senpai…! I… haah… can’t…” Koga gasped.

“Already…? You… are horny… today”, Rei’s breath had also grown heavy.

“No… aah… bastard… nggh!” Koga struggled to speak in Rei’s hands.

His struggle was futile, as he was starting to feel something trying to get out of his hot body, and a few moments later, he was climaxing, and his voice echoed from the shower walls: it was a bestial scream, and his whole body was trembling. It was even better than the previous orgasm, and Koga was feeling like his heart was going overdrive. Yet again, Rei had to hold him so he wouldn’t fall, and as Koga finally came to his senses, Rei was still holding him.

“Face me, puppy”, Rei whispered.

Koga turned around. His knees felt still somewhat weak. For his surprise, Rei embraced him and kissed him, and Koga answered the kiss. His head felt a little dizzy, but Rei kissed him again, and for a moment, they just kept hugging and kissing. Then Rei slowly parted Koga and went again under his own shower. Koga stood still under the water and tried to comprehend what had just happened.  
Shortly after, both boys closed the water and went back to the locker room, where they both dried themselves and dressed up in silence, both in their own thoughts. As Koga was examining his shoes and wondering whether they were dry enough to wear, Rei broke the silence.

“Leave your uniform here. I take the clothes to the laundry room. What was the errand you were running at school, though?” Rei asked Koga.

“Oh, right! I forgot my guitar at school. I came back to get it”, Koga told Rei.

“You still hold that in such importance? Very well. Go to the club room. I will join you shortly”, Rei told him.

“Are you sure you can manage?” Koga asked, pointing the clothes.

“Do not worry. I am quite sure I have used the machine before. But for now… shall us part”, Rei said.

Koga shrugged and let Rei handle the clothes. He left the room and navigated to the light music club’s clubroom. As he arrived the door, he noticed it was locked. Koga didn’t have keys to open it, so he just needed to wait for Rei to arrive.

Soon, Rei came back. He had a cryptic smile on his face.

“Did you manage?” Koga asked.

“Yes, greatly. It will take a while until our clothes are washed and dried and we can go home”, Rei sighed.

“Fucking perfect! Great! What I am going to do now? I can’t go anywhere in my gym clothes, either!” Koga raged in frustration.

“Do not worry, puppy. Instead, we have plenty to do”, Rei said and smiled to Koga.

“Like what? Well, I can always practice guitar-“ Koga started, but Rei interrupted him.

“No, no! I’m not talking about your guitar, puppy”, Rei looked straight at Koga’s eyes: Rei’s eyes had a dangerous look in them.

“Sakuma-senpai…?” Koga answered, puzzled.

“As you probably remember, you have already got your pleasure. Twice, I remind you”, Rei said as he went past Koga and put his master key to the club room’s lock.

“I… I…” Koga stuttered as his face started to turn red.

“And, again, if I remember correctly, you promised to pleasure me, too”, Rei said and turned the key.

“What? I never promised that!” Koga shouted, blushing even harder.

“Now, now, puppy! Someone is not completely honest here, and that one is not me.”

For a moment, they just stared each other in the eyes: Rei was smiling amusingly, and Koga look both embarrassed and angry.

“Come on, doggy! It will be a fun afternoon. I promise”, Rei said and grabbed Koga’s arm.

“Hey! Wait! I said I didn’t-!”

But Koga’s efforts to resist were made empty by Rei, who opened the door and dragged Koga in. The door closed with a bang, and a muffled scream could be heard:

“You vampire bast-!”


End file.
